Such a suitcase is known, for example, from DE 33 07 838, EP 0 175 022 A and EP 0 247 321 A.
Furthermore, suitcases are known which are provided, at the frontal face thereof, with guide roller inserts comprising a small guide roller having a diameter of approximately 30 mm. These guide rollers are arranged in a recessed manner in a casing embedded in the frontal face of the suitcase. The disadvantage of the known guide roller consists in their being arranged at a greater distance from the main surfaces of the suitcase, whereby the base width between the two guide rollers is small. In connection with the small diameter of the guide rollers, the suitcase has a strong tendency to tilt, even in the case of a minor unevenness of a floor, which tendency requires an increased attention when rolling the suitcase.